inglipnomiconfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Inglipnomicon Wiki
Also this. That is all. Category Edits I'd like the small dropdown menus (the ones that read Popular pages, Predicted Locations, Promised Land, Community)at the top of the page to be edited as follows: -People Everyone in the mythos who isn't Inglip or a member of his immediate family/inner circle will be here. prophets, cultures we are warring with, various people. I think Prophets should be its own page, and then each individual prophet should be added in as a sub-category of that page, seeing as we don't have much info on them. -Locations Add Trathira, nations we are warring with, and places within Trathira here. -Gropaganism/The Way of Inglip/What the hell is our religion called, anyway? Here is where things relating to the religion will be, such as holidays, stuff relating to the shrine, core figures, etc. -Misc Stuff that doesn't fit anywhere else will invariably go here. This is really just a template, so if you guys have better ideas, let's hear em. Hipstr hop 04:14, January 12, 2011 (UTC)hipstr_hop I like the idea, maybe not to the word but we definently need more specifics for the dropdown menu. I'll try to find/get in contact with the creater of this wiki and suggest it, I don't believe I can edit that part of the wiki. Anyway, it's still under contruction, and I for one and still getting situated in the wiki.AngelJack 18:50, January 12, 2011 (UTC) UPDATE: I figured out how to edit the dropdown menus, so I made a few of the ones mentioned here. I'm still having trouble though, one of them is missing at times(I assume there isn't enough room for all of them) and I can't get a sub-dropdown. I'm not sure if you can at all, but I'd like it. I'll read the wiki editing tools more but for now I hope this works. AngelJack 21:24, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Editing Etiquette Just trying to set some ground rules. -Alright, for the sake of keeping the wiki somewhat clean and uncluttered, can we all accept that only comics with 100+ karma are canon? It seems to be working out well for the Inglipnomicon, and I think it would be easier for the wiki if we followed that rule. *Agreed. There's no way to keep up with the rapid influx of mythos coming in. —Calemvir (formerly hipstr_hop) *Can we get clarification on whether this is 100 karma (as stated here) or 100 upvotes (as it says on the main page). —OriginalSyn *Either works for me, usually it's close enough that it won't matter. If I had to chose I'd say karma, i'll edit the main page to change it.. Thanks for pointing it out. -Comments from reddit (for uses of quotes or filling in parts of a story) seem to be taken as canon, which probably makes this whole thing a lot more interesting. But I thought I'd ask everyone else if they agree on this, or think there should be an amount of karma needed for canonization. *Makes sense. Some articles seem too short to stand alone, this fleshes em out a bit. —Calemvir -Editors can/should make up interesting stories for the people/places/etc. pages that are boring, bland, or just very short. Maybe subtle or nothing specific, or pretty much anything goes. Discuss..? *This is what I've been doing. I try to leave room for other editors to fill in blanks too, though. I feel like things are more fun this way, also. —Calemvir Okay, that's all I can think of right now. Please discuss so we can agree on an etiquette, it doesn't need to be very specific, but the followers are growing daily and it's going to get chaotic keeping up with it otherwise. Hail Inglip! AngelJack 19:07, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Editing Etiquette Dear sirs, I am in agreement regarding the above edit-quette. I hope that it was merely a minor miscommunication amongst ye all, but mine scripture A Compiled History of the Gropaga Faith demands to be recognized as a canonical writing, both taken as a whole and taken as constituent parts. The article for it can be found here. It is listed in the sidebar on the subreddit as "A Quick Guide to the Gropaga Faith" and more canonical scriptural pieces shall be added tonight and within the coming nights and days. I look forward to collaborating with you all more. Inglipspeed. ...praise be. Scribe Frappor 22:14, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Indeed, It is accepted as canonical in all aspects. Remember this wiki is only two days old, the chaos will settle. We value your loyalty, Fellow Gropaga. AngelJack 22:24, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Great praises to Inglip, the chaos shall indeed settle within a fortnight. It is also recommended to scour the "new" and "rising" links on the Inglip subreddit to see what may become canonical in the future. Scribe Frappor 23:10, January 12, 2011 (UTC) I want to upload an Inglip comic from Memebase (Rollma Returns), but there's no way to. Can you fix that plz? Main page changes The main page seems a bit bland for the wiki, maybe it's just me, but it can't hurt to ask everyone else's opinion on the matter, right? so, fellow servents of Inglip, what is to be done for the front page on this fine wiki? (almost) any ideas are useful, so please leave them below. I was thinking maybe an "artical of the month" kind of thing? I've seen them on other wikis and it would be a useful way to lead new veiwers to interesting articals. Hail Inglip AngelJack 20:23, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like a great idea! If possible, we should try designing a logo as well. Calemvir 06:38, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Plasper Language Maybe we should ask Inglip on the ReCaptcha's what English words mean in Plasper, and if a good word (like Mudout or Ndiali) comes up, that's the meaning in Plasper. Inglip is never wrong, amirite? Perhaps we should change the name of this wiki http://i.imgur.com/K9qqz.png[[User:TKGB|TKGB]] 20:04, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Well it does have 100+ (232 to be exact) votes so I guess it should.Airguitarman 02:49, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Concerning Non-Reddit Communiques This wiki is built on a basis that a Communique should have 100+ votes on reddit for it to be legitimately added here. Problem with that is for Communiques that are outside of Reddit. How should we handle those?--Airguitarman 03:08, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Where is this Wiki's Admin? Seriously, this is ridiculous. A site without its Administrator is just plane asking for trouble. Where is he/she anyway? Has the guy abandoned this site entirely? I gotta do something about this. --Airguitarman 16:29, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Apologies. I'm back and will hopefully remain active for awhile. I've appointed other admins, however they don't seem to have been active either. I'll do my best. AngelJack 23:24, February 2, 2011 (UTC) new settlement i have talked with lord inglip and he has revealed a new settlement known as settlement yesere what will we do now 18:00, March 5, 2012 (UTC) lower vote margin for canon? Could we lower the margin to canon to 25 or something? There are only 7 entries that made it to canon this year, and none from this month. Think about it. 7. Inglip has reduced in popularity since it was first introduced, so it should only be natural that there are fewer upvotes going around. To compare, there are about 500 that have at least 100 upvotes now, of all time. 04:33, August 10, 2013 (UTC)